What I'm Dreaming Of
by disenchantedlife
Summary: LuluxRolo one shot! Lemon/yaoi/incest not my best work..


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**ONE SHOT YAOI/LEMON INCEST!!!**

**I decided to do a one shot roloxlulu for some reason. I needed some brotherly love...I'm odd, I really enjoy incest between brothers..even if they're not real brothers...**

**I'm not even really fond of this one, I was just uber bored!**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it!! Tell me your thoughts kay?!**

----

"_I love watching him when he falls asleep on the couch...His innocence returns in this state...This is the only time that I know...he's not Zero..."_

"Nng..Rolo...?" Lelouch sat up from where he was asleep on the couch, "Are you alright?" The raven haired boy looked at his younger brother with tired eyes.

Rolo turned around to be sure that Lelouch wouldn't see the blush that appeared across his face, "Yes Nii-san, I'm alright...Why do you ask?"

Lelouch stood up and walked over to his younger brother giving him a hug from behind, "You seem like you're cold, you have goosebumps..." Lelouch's hands snaked down Rolo's arms making the younger boy shiver slightly.

"I-I am...I'm cold Nii-san..."

Lelouch smirked at the lie that escaped from his brothers lips, "Then...Shall I warm you up?" His hand slid into Rolo's pants.

Rolo gasped and closed his eyes tight, _"Th-this can't be happening! My dreams are becoming real right here...right now...Nii-san is...he's...touching me..." _Rolo let out a moan that interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm? What was that sound?" Lelouch kissed across Rolo's neck and found his pulse, then began to suck on it.

"N-Nii-san..." Rolo's hips bucked as his brother's hand stroked his member, rubbing the pre-cum with his thumb.

"...Yes Rolo?" Lelouch purred in his ear sending more chills through his body.

"F-fuck me Nii-san!" Rolo's hips moved backwards onto Lelouch's.

– – –

Rolo was shoved down onto the bed and straddled by the older boy. Their lips met in a frantic need for each other. Lelouch's tongue darted into Rolo's mouth tasting every inch of him. Rolo let out a slight moan in protest as the older pulled away. Shirts were pulled off and thrown aside before Rolo dropped to his knees.

"You don't have to do that you know." Lelouch looked down at the boy who was undoing his pants.

"I know...but I want to..." Rolo pulled Lelouch out from his pants and licked over the tip of his erect member.

Lelouch moaned as the lighter haired boy took the full length of him into his mouth. Rolo's head bobbed up and down, trying his best to please his brother.

"R-Rolo stop..." Lelouch pulled the boys head away and looked at his face. He was already sweating and getting worked up, "Rolo..."

"Y-yes Nii-san?!"

"I want you to fuck yourself for me..." Lelouch nonchalantly walked over to his dresser, opening the bottom draw.

"H-how am I going to do that...?" Rolo crawled up onto the bed. As Lelouch walked back over, what he held in his hand made Rolo gasp a bit and blush, "I can't use that Nii-san..."

"Well why not? I do all the time...If you're going to let me fuck you, you need to learn to fuck yourself..." Lelouch smirked and handed the purple dildo over to his brother. Rolo took a deep breath and looked up and down the 'toy'. It wasn't too long, and it wasn't too thick...It seemed the right size for Rolo considering he was a virgin when it came to things like...that...

"Go ahead..." Lelouch helped pull Rolo's pants down before handing him a bottle of lube.

"W-what do I do...?"

"Ugh, put it on the dildo and slide it into yourself slowly...don't force it..."

Rolo followed his brothers instructions and lifted up his leg before slowly inserting the toy into his virgin hole. Rolo let out a moan of pain and tears fell from his eyes that were kissed away by Lelouch. Rolo soon became accustom to the new feeling of being intruded by a foreign object and began to let out quiet gasps and moans.

"Nng...ahh...L-Lelouch!"

"Come here Rolo, you're ready for me, you're already so wet..." Lelouch slid off his pants, fully exposing his body to his brother.

Rolo crawled over to Lelouch and removed his new toy before sitting in his lap. Kisses were planted on Rolo's neck as Lelouch's throbbing cock was pushed into him. Rolo gasped and rocked his hips on Lelouch making them both let out moans of pleasure. Lelouch's hips bucked under his brother, pushing in and out of him. Rolo screamed as his prostate was grazed by the tip of Lelouch's cock, making him move faster and slightly harder.

"Nii-san...h-harder!" Rolo began to beg for more of his brother, bucking his hips hard.

"I believe, you're the one th-that has to move h-harder Rolo..." Lelouch squeezed Rolo's hips and smiled.

"B-but I'm c-cumming!" Rolo screamed, grabbing onto his brothers back and bouncing faster up and down on him. The brothers began to reach their climax together, moaning each others name in anticipation of their intense orgasm. The two let out a moan that echoed through the room before collapsing together on the bed in a heap of heavy breathing.

"Rolo?" Lelouch ran his fingers through his brothers hair.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Was it everything you hoped for...?" Lelouch smiled and moved his brother away from him then arose from the bed.

"Yes it was...What does this mean now...?" Rolo sat up and pulled the covers around himself looking at his brother with an innocent face.

"It means nothing, you're nothing more to me than my younger brother, this changes our relationship in no way shape or form. Now go clean yourself up, you're a complete mess." Lelouch walked from the room leaving his brother in utter shock.

"Lelouch..." Rolo hung his head in shame for the fact that he had fallen for his older brother, and his brother wanted nothing more to do with him than for him to be his younger brother, if not just a tool for pleasure.

Lelouch sure did love to mess around with the minds of those who cared for him...


End file.
